Pretending
by PennFan
Summary: Lydia and Stiles are ex's, best friends, and current roommates while at college. Stiles has found himself a new girlfriend and for the first time, Lydia has found herself irritatingly jealous of her best friends new girlfriend. What will happen while the two live under the same roof? Mentions of Scott and Allison also. I am the worst at summaries!


So because teen wolf season 3 is back and Stiles and Lydia have been so frigging perfect, I've decided to write a new fic. I am aware that I began writing a Stydia fic before and then stopped after like two chapters but hopefully this one will be different! Hope you enjoy and reviews would be appreciated! :)

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Lydia Martin just simply didn't do, it was jealousy. She thought that jealousy just simply weakened a woman and instead of getting jealous, they should get even. However despite her strong beliefs, as of recent all she found herself doing was becoming increasingly jealous of Stiles and his new girlfriend, Ana. That however, wasn't even the most annoying part of it, it was that Ana was probably the most sickeningly sweetest girl Lydia had ever met so it was difficult to even dislike her. Another annoying factor to this godforsaken feeling was that Lydia didn't even understand why she was jealous in the first place, it was not as if she still felt anything for Stiles... because she didn't, not anymore at least.

Lydia and Stiles dated during their senior year of high school after months of casually hooking up and Lydia denying her feelings for him, and finally giving in after she could no longer take anymore of his insufferable (but extremely adorable) self proclamations of love for her. She would be lying if she said their relationship wasn't even that important, because it was, it was real and as much as she would never admit it to him, she fell in love with Stiles hard and fast. However all good things must come to an end, which they did and they both broke up right before the start of college. She can't really remember the reason why they broke up, all she knows is that a break up has never affected her so much like that one did, not even with Jackson. Before their break up however, they had already planned on moving in together for college and had already purchased their own little apartment which they now both lived in, as neither of them had the time or the money to find somewhere else, but also because funnily enough even though the relationship had broken down, their friendship still remained the same.

A couple of months after moving in, Lydia became aware that Stiles was bringing the same girl home near enough every night but she never seemed to be there the next morning when they sat down to eat breakfast. Lydia was almost happy for him, that was until a certain morning came along.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lydia had woken up to the sound of pans cluttering and muffled conversation, she assumed Scott was round visiting as she groaned into her pillow before getting up and walking outside her room. _

"_Seriously guys, can't a girl get her beauty..." Lydia said but soon trailed off as she realised that instead of Scott being there, he was replaced by a petite blonde girl who was currently flipping pancakes and sliding them onto to Stiles' plate._

"_Oh hey Lydia, sorry did we wake you?" Stiles asked while shovelling some of the pancake into his mouth._

_Lydia looked over at the two of them quizzingly whilst trying to flatten out her dishevelled bed hair. She looked over to Stiles as he spoke and began walking over to the kitchen, placing herself onto a stool near the work top, "Oh er, no don't worry about it." She looked over to Stiles mouthing 'Who's this' whilst nudging her head towards the girl whose back was currently facing them._

"_Oh... OH, right um Lydia this is Ana, Ana this is Lydia." Stiles said whilst the blonde turned herself around and sat herself on the stool next to Stiles with her own plate of pancakes, "Oh so this is Lydia? So nice to meet you! Stiles never stops talking about you..." Stiles' eyes quickly went back to his plate while Lydia gave him a sarcastic smile, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were here, otherwise I would have made you some!" The girl said gesturing to the pile of pancakes._

_Lydia looked back towards Stiles who still hadn't lifted his eyes back up since Ana spoke and she honestly didn't know why he felt so awkward, Lydia understood that the two of them were just hooking up but she was surprised to see she had stayed the whole night. "It's nice to meet you too Ana, I've heard such wonderful things." She said giving Stiles a bemused look as he gave her a stern one in reply, "I've been wanting to meet you for a while, but you never seemed to be here when I woke up." She said in a bitchy tone which she soon realised wasn't needed since the girl was after all being genuinely nice. Lydia noticed Ana's embarrassed look as she looked down stammering on what to say, "I-I mean, you know... because I always wake up like mid day" Lydia said feeling a sense of relief as Ana's face soon lightened and she gave out a slight laugh._

"_Yeah well, you'll probably get to see a lot more from me in the daylight from now on" Ana said smiling as she grabbed hold of Stiles' hand that was on the table. Lydia's smile soon faltered as she looked too and from the two of them, her eyes landing on their hands that were currently entwined on the table. She noticed that Stiles looked awkward once Ana grabbed hold of his hand, she was about to speak before Ana got there before her, "Isn't that right babe?" She said looking towards Stiles. Babe? Babe? Why on earth was she calling him babe? Lydia wondered._

_Stiles quickly looked up from his plate as Ana spoke, he cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear before speaking once more, "Uh yeah... your gonna see her a lot more because we're uh, together now." Stiles said looking towards Ana and smiling and then back at Lydia to meet her eyes, she could tell he was trying to see whether she was okay with all this, but the truth is? His words cut her like a knife and she didn't even understand why. Why did she feel like she was being punched in the gut repeatedly? Why did she want to tell Stiles that he could do better than a girl he once used as a booty call? Maybe it was because she felt protective of him? Yeah, that seemed pretty plausible to her, Stiles was her best friend and it was absolutely normal for her to feel weary and a bit put off by a sudden new girl, yeah... that was it._

_Lydia soon come out of her trail of thought and realised that Stiles was still looking at her for a reply, "Oh... wow, well you two make a pretty cute couple." She said giving him her best reassuring smile before sliding herself off the stool and letting out a long sigh, "Well I best go get ready, I uh... have a seminar in like an hour so... I'll see you around Ana" She said giving her a warm smile and then looking towards Stiles, "See you round dinner time?"she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her hand before looking back up to her, "Uh actually, Ana and I are going out for dinner so..." he said meeting her gaze, "Oh! Of course, yeah don't worry about it. I guess I'll just see you when I see you then!" Lydia said trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could before giving his shoulder a slight squeeze and taking herself off back into her room. As she shut the door she leaned her back against it and let out a loud frustrated sigh, why was this such a weird thing for her? Stiles had a girlfriend, so what? It's not like she was still in love with him or something, Stiles was just her friend now and that was that, maybe it would just take some getting used to?_

* * *

Yes I ended on the flashback! I am planning to write more chapters though, that is if anyone thinks this is worth the read idk hahaha, anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
